


"Stay Away From Me!"

by 1DtillEternity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, BoyxBoy, Dark Louis Tomlinson, Depressed Harry, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Hate to Love, I Don't Even Know, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Sweet Harry, Tags May Change, They kind of share that! Oops?, Top Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, larrysmut, side Ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DtillEternity/pseuds/1DtillEternity
Summary: Louis is dangerous, obviously he is. He is the young leader to the world's most dangerous drug dealing mafia, expected to lead from the front when his father dies in a battle with the rivals. He never had any problems with this before. No, he was raised to be this from Day 1. He is ruthless, heartless, merciless, powerful, strong, cruel, brutal and every other thing needed to fit in the shoes he was wearing. But, what happens when an innocent young soul, unstained, pure, kind, benevolent and everything that isn't Louis had the misfortune of crossing paths with the dark world of Louis Tomlinson. Louis certainly has problems then. For one, he was dead sure that he was stone and so was his heart unless he isn't anymore.Harry didn't imagine his life to be like this. Who would? But then, life always has had the last laugh!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, so this is my first time trying to write something instead of just reading everything that is Larry.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the prologue. It basically introduces the kind of person I imagine Louis to be in this story and a brief mention of his past and how he is who he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time trying to write something instead of just reading everything that is Larry and I am not the most confident person there is so if you like this and want me to continue, please do tell me what you think. 
> 
> Enjoy. xx

  
  


Louis is dangerous, obviously he is. He is the young leader to the world's most dangerous drug dealing mafia, expected to lead from the front when his father dies in a battle with the rivals. He never had any problems with this before. No, he was raised to be this from Day 1. He is ruthless, heartless, merciless, powerful, strong, cruel, brutal and every other thing needed to fit in the shoes he was wearing. But, what happens when an innocent young soul, unstained, pure, kind, benevolent and everything that isn't Louis had the misfortune of crossing paths with the dark world of Louis Tomlinson. Louis certainly has problems then. For one, he was dead sure that he was stone and so was his heart unless he isn't anymore. Harry didn't imagine his life to be like this. Who would? But then, life always has had the last laugh!  
❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌  
  
There were chaos in the dungeon, the packages worth millions for The Dark Lurkers were destroyed and thrown all around the floors, coating the ground in their white glory, but nobody from the gang cared about the millions that was destroyed.  
  
  
No, they were panicking about something more dangerous, more scary and which was far more dangerous than than the scare of losing away the bucks. They were worried because Louis Tomlinson, their hot-headed to be master was moving to and fro with an anger that would scare even the bravest of hearts. They were all crying for their Gods but maybe even the Almighty seemed powerless before the threat that was Louis because if the anger, the redness in his eyes and the scowl on his face was anything to go by, he wasn't looking as if he'd calm down anytime soon and that my dear friends was a reason to be scared, to be scared to death because no man in his sane sense of mind would ever want to see the angry Louis because if he was that way, no one knew how much blood was going to be shed or how many people were going to be alive by the end of the wrath that Louis inflicted them with.  
  
  
The reason he was this way today was, that their enemies The Night Riders had launched a surprise attack on their cell of control and his father, The Dark Lurkers' Master, had rushed in to save his lifetime worth of hard work with only a few guards that were with him at the time he got the news and as far as they knew of the condition now, the Riders had attacked in full fledged armies of shooters, fighters, bikers, bombers and attackers so chances that his father was safe were almost nominal, and if anything happened to their Master, Louis' Dad; God, they don't even want to think about the aftermath that would follow because the only thing that Louis loved in this entire world was his Dad, after his mother Ela ran away into another man's arms when Louis was merely a 6 year old cerulean eyed kid who loved his mother and father dearly and always had fantasies about his perfect small family with a pathetic excuse that she didn't want anything to with the child of the man she wasn't anymore in love with and that she didn't want anything to do with both if them ever and never wanted to see their faces, Louis only had his dad.  
  
His dad was broken, Louis was shattered, his poor child brain couldn't understand why his mum wouldn't love him and his dad, his dad assured him that it wasn't them it was her and it was this broken haze of their minds that led them to where they were now, the world's most dangerous, biggest and the richest Drug Dealers. Somehow, the father and son found solace in creating alternate happy worlds for their customers knowing that it ultimately destroyed them in the end, they found pleasure in thinking that people will realise that they are not meant to be happy after all and all they are is puppets being controlled by a pinch of powder they provided them with.  
  
His father took the drugs too, the heartbreak from his better half sometimes becoming too hard to endure. When you have loved a single person for your entire life, only to find out that they want nothing to do with you anymore, it sure gets too much. Louis, however hadn't himself used the drugs for even a nik of a second, he refused to be happy, even if it was just a facade, he didn't believe in happiness anymore. He had shut out any source of light from his life. He sure had people running to him caring for him like a Prince or something but deep down he knew there was nothing as such as true love or care.  
  
Three of his gangmates Niall, Zayn and Liam who were closest to him and his dad, working for almost as long as Louis joined in when he was fifteen, had tried to break in the walls, trying to befriend him because they were grateful to him and his dad for saving their hungry asses from dying of poverty but he had simply glared at them till they left. Louis' dad had picked them up from slums, they lived in a slum together, were orphans who begged to have a piece of food in their bellies. His dad trained them to become the best shooters of the gang, after Louis of course. After Louis, they were the best in the group and yes he was grateful for them to be there for his father's and his gang, but friends?! Sorry, Louis Tomlinson didn't do friendships.  
  
So back to where we were, Louis was running around the main office in the dungeon like a hungry lion desperate to have his meal, trying to call his Dad after every 5 minutes and throwing away anything that was within his visual range when he failed in his attempts. He already had lost his mother, he didn't want to lose his father too, he was scared. Yes, the terrifying Louis Tomlinson was scared, scared for the well being of his father. He wanted nothing more than to rush to his aid but after the breaking of news that two of the country's most dangerous Mafias were at each other's throats, the security of the entire place had been beefed up and the patrol officers had declared a curfew in the area with an instruction that if they saw anyone suspicious, they should shoot 'em first and ask questions later.  
Well, Louis wasn't scared of the police, with his skills and his men, he would take up the blokes in uniform any day but the place where they were hiding was an important location for their gang, second in list only to the place where currently his dad was. So, as worried as Louis maybe, he wouldn't want to blow the covers from their precious location, this gang was his dad's sweat and he would do anything to keep it safe, even if it meant silently dying internally out of worry. He already knew that the place where the battle was going on would be shut down after the battle even if at that particular time, no policemen would dare to go there. So, he wasn't going to be stupid and bring out their another hideout too to the police. He was going to wait for his father to call him and tell him that he was okay because he had to be, there wasn't any other option, how would Louis be without him? No, Louis refused to think about that.  
  
He left the dungeon for some time alone with his pacing mind. And, little did he know that the little walk would turn his life upside down and make him all the things that wasn't at all Louis Tomlinson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the prologue. I hope it wasn't that bad? Please leave kudos or comment on how you feel about this story. If there are 3 kudos or encouraging comments, I'd love to continue. Any positive criticism or feedback is genuinely welcome. I would love to know how you feel and what can I do to improve myself. 
> 
> No homophobic comments or gay bashing required. If you are here to do so leave right now. I didn't invite you here.


	2. First Encounter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry bump into one another and it's just a beginning of the turnmoil that's set to come into their lives. No one knows if it's for better or worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Larry meet in this chapter.  
> Enjoy. :)

  
Louis' mind wasn't here, it was somewhere deep in the battle field his father was, and no matter how bad he wanted to go there and help, it wouldn't be wise. He isn't stupid. He knows he needs to stay there so that their second hideout's cover is also not blown away. After all, his dad was there almost single-handedly fighting their rivals in order to save their hard earned sweat and blood and he wouldn't give that away. He swore in that moment that even if he couldn't save his father, he would definitely hive his lige away to protect the gang his father had worked all his life for. 

He knows that probably his father is already taking his last breaths but that doesn't prevent him from hoping that his fears are simply vague. He wants to hug his father, tell him when he still has a chance that he is the only human being he has ever loved, and most likely will be the only one. Only he didn't know how wrong he was about the second prediction at that time. 

He was scared, very scared, wildly pulling out his hairs, when he falls back first onto the hard pavement. Great, just great. The only time Louis Tomlinson has tears running down his eyes, someone must watch him. He wants to get up and run as fast as he could so that the other person doesn't see him this vulnerable. He is never vulnerable, no he makes his enemies vulnerable, hits them where it hurts most. At any other time, he would already be tackling the intruder and maybe beating the shit out of him if not putting a hole through their head by a bullet for bothering him. But; not today, because one, the police are on a watchout for suspicious activities and he can't be reckless and give himself away and second Louis is not in a state mentally to pick on a fight, he is lost mentally.

With all these thoughts running through his head, he doesn't even realise that the stranger he just bumped into was offering him his hand and when he didn't take that hand, too engrossed in his mental battles, the stranger bends down, to be eye level with Louis and when he sees tears in Louis' eyes, he speaks in a deep husky voice, "Shit, I am so sorry, I tried to avoid the collision but you were not paying any attention and we just, not that I am blaming it on you but I am really sorry. I probably hurt you very bad if you're crying, please let me help you. Here, take my hand and try to get up" offering his hand and ending his rambling which was frankly speaking, causing a headache to Louis. Not that the stranger had a poor voice, infact sue Louis even in this situation he can recognise that the stranger had a certain sort of calmness to his voice. It's just that he has too much running through his head to pay any heed to the stranger and blocking his words was causing an ache. 

He turned to look at the stranger, to tell him that he was okay and to send him off so that he too could be on his way. But then he sees the worry in the stranger's eyes, true worry, concern for the person he doesn't even know. It is not the concern that comes with the fear that he is going to get into trouble, no, that's genuine concern. After dealing with all types of people that tag along with the business they were in, Louis has most definitely mastered the art of identifying the people's emotions. He can tell apart the emotions just by looking at a person's eyes and no that is not a talent, that's just something that came to him as experience while dealing with people. He can identify fear when he is about to shoot a man dead, fake apologies without meanings when someone is caught doing they must not be, worry in his father's eyes everytime he goes to him to report after a long day, etc. 

And, now looking at the stranger who looks at him like he is something fragile, something soft he need to take care of; even though the stranger himself hadn't grown out of his baby fat and was adorably innocent, that surprises Louis. Because, no one besides his father ever showed genuine concern to him. Liam, Zayn and Niall somewhat showed him sympathy knowing his entire story and therefore had soft corner for him but without knowing who he was, who he had links with; for heaven's sake there was a gang war going on in the area and Louis could easily be one of the deadliest criminals on run(which he sinisterly thought he actually was, the deadliest and most feared of all) the stranger was sitting there with him, which Louis now noticed would be pretty uncomfortable to him because of his long legs, as he was on his knees.

Louis is shaken out of his trance by that same deep voice asking him "Hey, are you okay? You seem quite shaken up." 

Louis finally decided to speak. "Ahh yes, it's not your fault that I wasn't paying attention, I was thinking about something else, and here I am, sitting on my fat arse on the pavement in the freezing cold of December."  
The stranger was visibly relieved to hear Louis joking as Louis noticed. Wow, he actually cared, Louis thought.

The stranger smiled, "So, want me to get you up before your fat arse freezes?" Louis smiled, he actually smiled a real smile, that had his eyes crinkling before replying somewhat in mock angry tone "Hey, that's quite rude. Me and my arse are offended." The stranger smiled cheekily, "What can I say, you have an arse many would kill to have. I am just protecting your valuable asset." 

The stranger then hesitated, "Umm.. I can see that you are alright, you weren't injured that badly as I thought, then umm....why..why w-were you crying earlier? " 

And then Louis froze. Not because of the question because it was a genuine one, anyone would want to know why he was crying sitting there on the pavement instead of getting up like any normal person. But because, this stranger, who he didn't even know before this uncalled for encounter had actually managed to make him forget all his worries and stopped his brain from bursting due to the panic he was feeling before this. Though only for seconds. This has never happened before. It actually scares Louis. He has never felt so overwhelmed by a stranger to forget what he was thinking of before. He looks into the green eyes trying to look into his soul (filled with darkness, he won't find anything there, he thought) and he quickly stands up. 

He replies "Look it was nice to meet you and all, but I need to get going. Thanks for the concern but I am fine."

The stranger looks up at him with an emotion that resembles hurt, and somewhat fear, fear that he may have offended Louis and tried to step into his personal space. God, if only he knew Louis, he'd be scared for different reasons. Louis chooses to ignore him though and starts continuing on the way. The stranger gets up on his feet too, and rushes up to Louis.

"I am sorry if you feel intruded in any way. I wasn't trying to like spy into your life or anything but you were so sad sitting like that and it didn't feel right. Looking you like that, I mean. Not in a creepy way. But, smile suits you more than tears. B-but you are still beautiful when you aren't smiling"

Louis looks sharply to the stranger who he just met and who is giving him shit about smiles and tears. He feels fury rising from the pit of his stomach. He holds the stranger's hand roughly, definite to cause bruises and replies "Look, whoever the hell you are, I don't care. You bumped into me, you made sure that I am fine, now be on your fucking way. I don't need your deep words about smiles and tears. Give that shit to someone who cares. Do I look like I give a damn? No? Thought so. So please do me a favour and be on your way before I do something I won't regret, but you'd definitely do so."

The grip that Louis had on the stranger's wrist was iron grip, Louis was certain that he had given the man a bruise that would probably leave marks for weeks. But, he couldn't be less bothered about it. At this moment, Louis could as well shoot the stranger on the forehead right at point-blank range. The stranger, though, doesn't seem scared. Probably because he doesn't know Louis, Louis thinks. 

The stranger smiles and says "It's alright. I was just concerned about you. It didn't seem right to me to leave you like this. I wasn't trying to hurt you or something. I am sorry. I will be on my way. It was nice meeting you. I am Harry. And by the way, smile still suits you better than tears. And that doesn't mean you can't cry. Sometimes crying takes away the pain we don't even know we are bound to feel Louis and it's alright. It's alright to feel tha pain and be troubled by it. We are not machines you know, we feel things and that makes us human. It's okay. I hope everything goes down well for you. " 

And with that, the stranger or Harry is on his way. 

And Louis is shocked by his farewell speech until he suddenly freezes as his thinks about "How did he know my name?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Larry had their first encounter. How did Harry know Louis' name and did he know who he is too? If he did, why didn't he run for the hills instead of sitting there with Louis like he was the most normal person in the world. 
> 
> Last time I got only one kudo and a comment. Please be generous if you are enjoying this book. Leave kudos and comments.  
> I will update the next chapter when I feel that people are genuinely enjoying my work. 
> 
> All the love. xx


	3. Louis Is The New Head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for almost 150 hits.

Louis sure was in shock after the little encounter with the stranger who now he knows has a name, Harry. He is still wondering how that stranger, Harry; knows his name. Maybe he told him himself during their little talk, but as far as Louis remembers, he did not. 

But, he doesn't get to think much of it because soon after Harry has left, his phone starts ringing. 

The name on the phone suddenly reminds him of the situation he's in, his dad's in. He picks up the call.

"Yes Liam? Any updates on the situation?"

"U-u-umm.... L-louis, you need to come back here immediately. "

And Louis knows this is probably it. Because if Liam is stammering, it isn't good. Liam, Zayn and Niall are not like his other men who shake like a leaf when they approach him. They know him closely and hence don't exactly fear for their life when dealing with Louis. So, if the tremor in Liam's voice is anything to go by, something is probably wrong. 

He rushes to the dungeon where all of his men were there outside, waiting for him. He realised that some of them were even those who had gone with his father so that meant that probably his father was there too. After all, they won't be alive if his father wasn't. Maybe, they had defied the odds after all. But why was Liam so fucking scared on the phone! Maybe, father is injured badly, Louis thinks. Louis speeds up his steps, wanting to meet his father badly, he will take anything over death of the only man he loves. If his father is badly injured, he can bed-rest for all his life, he doesn't give a damn. He will do everything and make his father proud. But, he needs him. Needs his father to be there, to tell him no matter how bad his mother was; he would never be her, he won't leave him alone. 

When he enters inside the dungeon, the environment sends a chill down Louis' spine. He can't put a finger on what is it but it ain't certainly good. Some men who are inside have their eyes glistening with tears when they see Louis. 

He asks for Liam from one of them. The man is so shaken, he can just point a finger towards the main office of their hideout. 

Louis rushes towards the direction. When he approaches the door, the eerie feeling turns stronger and something in his stomach does an uncomfortable twist. 

He shrugs and opens the door. The smell that greets him isn't pleasant, infact it is the smell Louis is acquainted with so well that he immediately recognises it, the smell of DEATH. 

What he sees inside immediately destroys anything called life that was still inside him. There on the floor, lied his father, not injured badly; no, he was lying there peacefully, soundless, painless. He was lying there with every ounce of life drained from his pale body. He was lifeless. Louis' enture world comes crumbling down. He feels weak in his knees and falls down beside his father, all that comes out of his mouth is a dry sob. 

This doesn't feel real to Louis, only last night his father was there with him discussing his future plans and some influential deals they were about to crack. He doesn't find it in himself the strength to take in the fact that he lost his only family, the only person he had and the only one who truly loved him. 

Liam and Zayn who were sitting beside his father's body, approach Louis with tears, they lost their mentor too. They lost the person who picked them up from rags and taught then to stand up against the brutal world. Liam puts his hands on Louis' shoulder, the latter barely even in the condition to acknowledge it. 

When Liam's try to draw Louis' attention fails, he sucks in a sharp breath and speaks, "H-he went alone inside the basement, leaving other men who went with him behind so that they could save the goods from the fight while he keeps the ememy busy. He was badly injured and succumbed on his way here. The rest of the men saved most of the goods and few others are injured as well, but only Sir died in the fight. He took on many of the enemy's men alone and blew up a large fraction of their army with a granite. He knew for sure that if he goes inside, the enemy will focus on him as he was the leader and hence he told the men to escape as soon as possible with the goods so that our gang's years of hard work wouldn't be wasted. "

For Louis, none of the goods mattered if his father would have made out of it safely, but no; his father had to go and die while saving some petty cash he couldn't care to give a fuck about. He knew his father didn't enjoy his life, wanted to escape it the first chance he got but to Louis, it only proved that how nobody was there for him. Everyone leaves. His father was so deep in his own grief that he didn't even think about his own son, he left him the first chance he got to do so, when he promised he won't be like his mother, he turned exactly like her; leaving him when he was still new to the life he was in. 

The thing was Louis always knew that his father had always wanted to escape when he was left alone by the lady he loved with his whole heart, but he stayed, for Louis he stayed and both of them kind of did something huge with their lives but in the back of his mind he always feared that his father would someday just ask for his forgiveness and turn his back towards him. And that is exactly what happened. 

But, he was Louis Tomlinson. He never cried. If his father wanted to leave then so be it, he would deal with the gang with an iron fist and make his father proud. He wanted to look him eye to eye when he met him sometime in the afterlife and tell him, "See, I didn't run away." 

He knew his father wanted him to take up his responsibilities after him and protect what they had earned in years. So that was exactly what he was going to do. 

Louis Tomlinson was the new head of The Dark Lurkers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos or comments. It seriously means a lot. 
> 
> All the love. xx


End file.
